Do outro lado
by Lady Slytherin of Camelot
Summary: Lucy observa junto a Aslan a irmã na estação de trem.


**Ok, essa é a minha primeira tentativa de uma fanfic de Nárnia. Eu nunca tinha escrito nada parecido, então deve estar péssimo **

Aslan observava Susan. Ela estava procurando os irmãos entre os escombros do trem. Gritava, agoniada. Com uma força surpreendente, levantou um grande bloco de concreto.

O grande Leão sentiu algo em suas costas. – Ora. – sorriu. – Olá, Lucy. Não está aproveitando a verdadeira Nárnia?

Lucy não respondeu. – Ela ainda não sabe. – suspirou, se aninhando em torno do leão. – Acha que estamos vivos, em algum lugar.

Aslan se virou para ela. – Ninguém vive para sempre, querida. Ela vai encontrar vocês.

Lucy franziu a testa. Susan, desde o peregrino, detestava Nárnia. Ela detestava admitir isso, mas a irmã não merecia o país mágico.

Ela havia esquecido Nárnia. Infelizmente, essa terra nunca esqueceria Susan. Ela tinha sido um marco e tanto para Nárnia. Tinha causado uma batalha. Indiretamente, transformado Rabadash em um burro.

Lucy sabia onde ela, seu corpo, estava. Ali, perto da porta. Ela podia ver as pedras elevadas, cobrindo-a...

- Que horror. – murmurou. – Você sempre presencia isso, Aslan?

O leão curvou a cabeça. – Quando preciso presenciar. Geralmente as pessoas vêm até mim, e a família dessa pessoa aceita a perda. Mas nesses casos, eles... Precisam de apoio. Não estavam preparados. É por isso que se chama acidente.

Um operário levantou a pedra que Lucy tanto observava e gritou algo para as pessoas.

Dois corpos...

Susan estava gritando de novo, e ela caiu no chão, abraçando o corpo de Helen Pevensie.

- Mamãe. – Lucy sussurrou. – Ela sabe que isso está acontecendo?

Aslan assentiu. – Está lá com ela. Susan não sente, apesar de tudo. Perdeu a imaginação. Junto com a imaginação, perdeu a fé.

Mas se ela estava lá... Significava que ela não estava aqui. Ela poderia voltar para a Inglaterra quando quisesse? E retornar a Nárnia?

O leão enterrou a cabeça nas patas. Lucy não entendeu, mas o que se seguiu foi uma cena terrível. Filas de caixões passavam pelo lago por onde observavam tudo.

- Tantas pessoas... – Lucy soluçou quando viu um pequeno caixão. De uma criança.

- A morte faz parte da vida, querida. – Aslan olhou para a rainha. – Você entenderá isso quando crescer.

Então ela não tinha crescido ainda? Provavelmente Nárnia tinha mantido seu espírito infantil. Junto com Peter e Edmund.

Susan tinha crescido. Ela cresceu e não estava lá, com eles.

Finalmente a última mencionada encontrou os irmãos. Ela ajeitou o cabelo da irmã, e Lucy sentiu algo na testa. Um toque fraco.

- Susan, oh, Aslan. Eu a quero aqui. - Sentiu os olhos pesados, como se alguém quisesse fechá-los. E eles se fecharam por um segundo, porém logo se abriram.

Era terrível. Lucy cresceu entre batalhas. Vira a segunda guerra mundial, participou de guerras em Nárnia. Viu o irmão quase morrer. Consolara amigas que perderam os pais e irmãos.

Mas nunca tinha visto tanto sofrimento. E o que mais a afligia era que esse sofrimento era direcionado para ela. Ela tinha causado a dor em Susan.

- Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustaque... Por que você fez isso, senhor? Por que os levou?

- Chegou a hora deles. – Aslan ronronou. – Precisava trazê-los.

Aslan tinha razão. Susan não tinha vindo para lá não só porque não acreditava em Nárnia. Ela poderia ter esperado o retorno dos pais, os ir dar uma bronca nos irmãos por continuarem brincando tanto.

Lucy sentiu a mesma sensação de antes, mas agora era rude. Não tinha a maciez de Susan.

Ela sentiu suas costas batendo em algo. _Estão me colocando em um caixão. _

- Aslan. – Lucy chamou. – Vai demorar? Para ela nos visitar?

- O suficiente para que seus filhos presenciem a criação de uma nova Nárnia. – o leão respondeu. – E para que ela volte a acreditar em minha terra.

Lucy sabia que demoraria, então. Precisaria passar pela fase da aceitação, e depois, entender a perda. Isso a levaria a se lembrar de Nárnia.

Dependeria da força interior dela.

- Eu os amo. – Susan sussurrou. Lucy sentiu os lábios da irmã em sua testa, como sentira tantas vezes antes. – Me perdoem.

Aslan deu um sopro suave, e flores se levantaram da grama macia. Do outro lado, pessoas observavam uma brisa com flores de um surpreendente dourado.

Susan sentiu um estranho calor envolvendo-a, e as flores pareciam rodeá-la. Ela ouviu uma voz infantil conhecida, e fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar o curto momento.

Era uma imagem que acontecia tanto em Nárnia, quando as flores vinham dar uma mensagem para as rainhas, que Lucy não pode deixar de dar uma risada.

A irmã congelou, tentando descobrir de onde vinha a voz.

Em outro mundo, Lucy sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu também te amo, Susan.

**Eu realmente não sei por que escrevi isso. **


End file.
